Snow
by Roselna
Summary: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were out stealing one night. After escaping from the humans, Rumpleteazer goes to retrieve her loot from the snow...and gets a dastardly idea that leave her brother with cold feet.


Mungojerrie quietly stalked across the floor, Rumpleteazer following behind him, bag of loot dangling from his mouth. The tiger tabby turned and let out a low warning growl as Rumpleteazer giggled. He dropped the loot from his mouth silently, then shushed his partner in crime. The queen gave him a taunting leer, then leapt up from the floor to the window ledge. Mungojerrie rolled his eyes, then scooped his loot into his mouth again and jumped to join his sister.

The queen was digging through her bag, muttering inaudibly to herself, before getting a grand smile on her face. With a flourish, she pulled a human bracelet out. It was strung with pearls, and glowed in the bright moonlight that poured through the window. Rumpleteazer lavishly slung it over her head, where it settled on her neck like a collar. The queen gave giggle of delight.

Her older brother glared at her, grass green eyes glinting as he shushed her again. Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes before she tied up the opening of her bag. Together, the siblings analyzed the library before them. It wasn't long before Mungojerrie nudged his sister, then pointed to the fireplace in the room. Standing next to it, was a newly replaced Ming vase. A gleam came to Rumpleteazer's eyes as she noticed it. They both looked at one another, before each gave a nod of conformation. Then, silent as shadows, they snuck back into and across the room. The two cat burglars slipped around the vase, then, bracing themselves against the brick of the fireplace, pushed the Ming vase with their hind paws.

There was a loud _ping_ that came as the vase hit the floor. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at each other, exchanging high paws as a satisfying shriek came from upstairs. With that, they jumped over the sharp debris and shot towards the window. With two graceful bounds, both cats were on the windowsill again. The library door burst open as Mungojerrie shoved the window up. The two cats were leaping out of the open space by the time the family was yelling, "It's the horrible cats!"

The siblings landed softly on the cement that wrapped the house, before looking at each other and bursting into laughter. They fell onto the cold pavement, rolling as their gay laughing filled the silent winter air. Finally, Mungojerrie collected himself enough to sit up and wipe his watering eyes. He breathed out, watching as his panting breath turned to fog in the cold winter air. He stood up, stretching his paws up and over his head.

"Good run tuhnoight, Teazah," he said. The tom kept his paws above his head, leaning to the left and to the right.

Rumpleteazer, who was still lying on the ground, popped her head up. "Good? Oi would say...excellen'!" The queen rolled her body into a ball, then sprung up to a standing position. "Oi mean, jus' look a' these pearls!" she gloated, pulling them off and shoving them in her brother's face.

Mungojerrie's green eyes took a trip around.

Rumpleteazer copied her brother's actions, rolling her eyes, but also stuck out her tongue. The queen then pulled her new pearls back on, then walked over to her loot bag, which had landed in the new snow. While her back was to her brother, Rumpleteazer's toffee brown eyes lit up mischievously as she looked at the snow that stuck to her bag. "'ey Mungo!" she called over her shoulder. "Cum'ere and look a' this!"

It brought the queen satisfaction as she listened to her brother's paws hitting the ground, walking him to his cold, white doom. "Wha'?" the tom said simply, putting a paw across his sister's shoulders and leaning on her, as he so often did.

"Sneak attack!" The queen screamed gleefully, grabbing his arm and doing a judo-style throw, flinging her older- and much bigger- brother into the snow.

The snow was fluffy and deep, deep enough to completely engulf an (almost) fully-grown tom.

Mungojerrie yelped as he left solid grown. Rumpleteazer laughed at the cloud of snow that her brother sent up when he landed, jumping back to avoid the cold flurry.

Cursing, the tiger tabby lifted himself out of the snow and looked down. It appeared that his fur had been bleached out. Snow was up his nose, in his ears, and stuck to his tail. Turning to face his sister, Mungojerrie spread out his arms. His green eyes flashed with annoyance, and also, the want for revenge. "'ey, Teazah," he said, stepping back onto the cement. "Cum'ere."

Rumpeteazer's eyes widened in fear and excitement. "Oh, no," she said, backing away.

"Oh, yeah," Mungojerrie said, nodding. The queen gave a shriek of excitement, then jumped out of the way as her brother came at her in his snowy glory. He laughed, then chased her some more. "Cum on, are ya scared?" he shouted.

Rumpleteazer stopped running and turned quickly to face him, indignant. "O' course no'," she said, falling for the trap.

"RAH!" Mungojerrie tackled his sister in a cold, wet, hug, before spinning around and throwing her out into the snow.

Rumpleteazer rose, a string of profanities worse than what her brother had said pouring out of mouth. "Jerrah! It's bloody cold!" she hissed at him.

"Exac'leh!" He said. The tom was feeling better now that he wasn't the only one covered in snow. Mungojerrie cocked his head at his sister. "'Ya know, when 'ou're covahed in snow, ya look koinda loike Vickeh," he observed.

"Oh, shu' up," Rumpleteazer shot at him, brushing some of the snow off her fur.

Mungojerrie stuck out his tongue at her, then shook some of the snow off of his pelt. He then ran a paw through his head fur, coming up with a fistful of what was no longer snow, but cold, wet, slush. He stuck out his lip in a way only Mungojerrie could do, then tossed the slush at his sister, whom was still cursing like a sailor. The new shower of cold sent the queen into another string of curses, more or less directed at her brother now. Mungojerrie rolled his eyes, then dropped down to four paws. "Cum'on, Teazah. If weh 'urrah, maybeh Mum'll still 'ave the fiah goin'."

This seemed to catch Rumpleteazer's interest. With a large bound, she was on four paws, her loot in her mouth, and halfway to the street. Dropping her bag for a minute, she looked back over her shoulder. "'urry up, ya lazy bum," she called to her brother.

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes, but hurried after her, in the hopes of getting to their family den and getting warm.

* * *

**A/N:**

Fluffy fluff. My late Christmas present to all of you. Also my first story of the year 2011! Review, if you don't mind. I don't bite.


End file.
